


Auld Lang Syne

by KeitanKetsueki



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: M/M, References to Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeitanKetsueki/pseuds/KeitanKetsueki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Rumbold and Captain Peacock remember as 2012 comes to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read or Brit-picked. Largely inspired by reality. Death dates and causes generally correspond to the actors'.

Mr Rumbold and Captain Peacock trudged slowly to the little graveyard near Millstone Manor. It was a sad tradition now, a tradition that had started five years ago.

In '94, Mr Lucas had unexpectedly come to visit. His wife had died two years earlier, and now that he was retired, he wanted to get away from the home they had shared. When they realized that Richard Lucas was the Dick Lucas they had worked with more than twenty years before, they all shared some trepidation. Mr Humphries had remained friendly with him for a few years, but something had happened between them that caused a rift in their friendship.

Mr Lucas had been their only guest when he arrived. When he realized his former co-workers were the staff, his manner had changed. He still carried himself with an unaccustomed stiffness, but much less so.

Mr Lucas and Mr Humphries had talked long that night, and the next morning, Mr Lucas told the story of his life after Grace Brothers.

He'd been offered a position at Harrod's, he said, as a buyer's assistant. The pay was far better and there was a good opportunity for him to advance. After a while, his boss had hinted that his advancement would be impeded if he remained unmarried. So he had thrown himself into wooing his new girlfriend, and they had married not too long after. But...

"But," Mr Humphries had said. "We had a bit of a standing arrangement. You see, I never said if I was one way or the other because I go both ways. So does Mr Lucas. If we both found ourselves at a loose end, we would...share a bed, and spend time together. In public we just looked like friends, but it was almost dating. Just before... things deteriorated, I was going to ask if he wanted to make our arrangement more permanent. I had fallen in love."

"I went and cocked everything up," Mr Lucas continued after a moment. "I was so concerned with doing well and taking care of my mother that I didn't realize what I was giving up. I had my eyes on the prize, and I just had to jump through those hoops and I'd advance, and soon I'd be making enough and I'd be happy. When I told Mr Humphries, I wasn't even paying attention, but I saw the look on his face. He was floored, and I explained why I was breaking off our arrangement. I remember he tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't listen. And then I got offended when he refused to come to the wedding, and from there we just stopped talking."

"I never stopped loving you, though," Mr Humphries murmured.

"It took me five years of marriage to Anna to realize that I loved you, Will. She started pushing for kids, and all I could think was, 'this is not what I want'. I missed you so much at times, and things weren't great between Anna and me. We started rowing all the time, and just as I was getting ready to file for divorce (promotions be damned), she came to me and told me she had cancer. I couldn't leave her, so I suffered in silence. I couldn't ask Mr Humphries to be my bit on the side; it wouldn't be fair to any of us. So I gave up. When Anna died two years ago, I thought to look you lot up again, but all the addresses I had were old, and of course by that time you were all out here."

As time passed, Mr Lucas had slowly come to understand their collective situation. The day he was scheduled to leave, he sat down to breakfast with everyone again. He had explained that he loved it here in the country, and especially loved that he was close to all his old friends. The hotel needed a major investment, though, in order to be a viable answer to keeping everyone solvent once they could no longer do the heavy work.

"Misery aside, I did go far. In spite of Anna's medical bills, I'm really quite wealthy. So I want to invest in your hotel and join you for as long as you'll have me."

The staff had happily accepted. Mr Humphries and Mr Lucas shared a room, and all together they revitalized the hotel. Now they had a decent-sized staff, and as a result of Mr Lucas's investment, none had to work for the hotel anymore, but collectively they oversaw the operations, menus, and staff. Every year, they gathered outside and shared a toast to the year and each other.

In 2006, Mr Humphries became very ill. Mr Lucas cared for him with a devotion that spoke of deep love. Still, in 2007, Mr Humphries passed away. At the end of the year, the rest of the staff trekked to the little cemetary where he was buried and shared a New Year's toast with Mr Humphries.

The next year, Miss Brahms became ill. After a trip to the doctor, she found that the cancer that had been in remission had returned. Despite the ill health, she made it to the graveyard to toast Mr Humphries on New Year's. She continued treatment, but lost the battle in February.

In July, Mrs Slocombe went to sleep and never woke up.

It was a somber trip to the graveyard that year. Two less glasses, two more headstones.

2010 came with some changes. Overseeing all the details and minutia of running the hotel became too much, so they handed over day-to-day operations to a manager.

With so much less to do, it became clear to Captain Peacock and Mr Rumbold that Mr Lucas was pining for Mr Humphries. He lasted just a year, and passed away in April of 2011.

As they toasted their friends, Captain Peacock added in a little toast to both Mr Lucas and Mr Humphries. "I know the time you had together was short, but now you're together again. Be happy."

Now, as they went to watch 2012 die, they toast each friend in sequence. 

"Mr Humphries, may you be always free, and happy."

"Miss Brahms, you've earned a rest after your fight. Be happy."

"Mrs Slocombe, have fun with Tiddles in paradise."

"Mr Lucas, love and be loved. May you and Mr Humphries be happy together in eternity."

Finally, they raise a glass to each other and toast each other and the new year. Midnight chimes.

"Happy new year, Captain Peacock."

"Happy new year, Mr Rumbold."

Together they sang "Auld Lang Syne". Each man choked up as they sing, but the other continued until the other joined him again. When the whole song is finished, they gathered their glasses and the now-empty bottle and trudged back, leaving their friends to their sleep. The last living employees of Grace Brothers have a long day the next day visiting in London (mostly graves there too). So many people are gone now. Still, 2013 dawns and time marches on.


End file.
